FIG. 2 of Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2012-109435 (Patent Document 1) has disclosed a semiconductor device having two semiconductor chips CH1 and CH2 mounted on a die pad 2 that are encapsulated with resin.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. H08-46119 (Patent Document 2) has disclosed a technique in which a shape of a lead frame is devised in order to prevent a void from forming during a resin-encapsulating process of a semiconductor element.